


Owls and Raccoons

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animals, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Shapeshifting, people turning into animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: An semi-original concept of people being able to turn into one animal based on personality. The thing is, not everyone can do it and the thing is only activated for the first time in a Fight or Flight Response. This sets up so most of the BBS gaming crew is staying over at Wildcat's place and a certain incident turns Delirious into a raccoon and now Vanoss has to take care of him until said raccoon can muster up the energy to become human again. Be prepared for fluffy ships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written so many people into a narrative, so don't judge if I mess up. It's hard to manage 10 different people in a single story.

It was that time of year again and the gang decided to meet up for their annual get together; it being held at Wildcat's place this year due to the sheer size of his house (It had like 5 rooms so people doubled up). What made Vanoss really excited though was that Delirious finally decided to show up. The asian was woken up by a rude amount of shouting sounding from the living room. Though this wasn’t anything new in their friend group.

Evan entered the noisy room to find Tyler screaming at David for who knows what this time. “Nogla yah bastard! I know it was you, get back here now so I can show you where my shoe fits!” David was laughing like a madman and trying to keep the couch between him and Wildcat at all times.

“What the fuck happened in here?” Evan shouts over the loud threats and chuckles.

“I think Nogla did something to the coffee,” Lui shouts back from across the room of chaos. Evan rolls his eyes and grabs Tyler by the arm to break up the fight.

“What the fuck Evan!?” Wildcat roars, “Let me at that asshole!”

This causes Nogla to laugh even harder before choking out: “I guess you could say that you’re… salty!” The laughter in the room grows, getting Tyler to shout more vulgarness. 

Delirious walks into the room to investigate, “Dudes, I was trying to sleep. It’s like 8 in the morning!” he grumps. At this moment, Wildcat takes off his shoe and punts it at David’s head. The Irishman ducks just in time, but the shoe heads right towards Jonathan. 

Everything seemed to slow down for the split second, and then *poof*! The shoe somehow misses and Delirious is nowhere to be seen. His blue hoodie and jeans are on the floor and everyone goes silent from the confusion. Evan cautiously steps closer to investigate, letting go of Tyler’s arm. There was a strange lump moving underneath the clothing. Vanoss lifts up a part of the pile on the ground and lets out a yelp when a furry face pokes its head out. Wildcat was the first to put two and two together and lets out a loud gasp. “NO WAY DUDE, Delirious is a shifter!”

Evan gives Wildcat a confused look, “Yah know, people that turn into an animal.” Nogla explained. By now, Jonathan had untangled himself from the clothes pile and was looking rather unsettled. He was a little jittery and his grey fur stood up on end. Lui walked over and picked Delirious up.

“Awww, is the little trash panda stuck?” he coos in an annoying squeaky voice, and oh, if looks could kill… the mask pattern on Jonathan’s face only emphasized the dirty looks he gave Lui.

The abnormal quietness of the room soon attracted Ohm and Bryce over to join in on the ruckus. “Who died and who did it?” Ryan asks with real concern. Then they notice the animal Lui was holding. Both were in stunned silence due to it being a little larger than the average sized house cat. Bryce gives a surprised shout when the raccoon managed to squirm from Lui’s arms and back onto the floor. The markings on its face looked extremely similar to the hockey mask of a certain Delirious.

Tyler’s attention turned to the newcomers and a smile of relief dawned on his face. “Oh thank god, Ohm, can you help us with a small problem. You see Delirious might have shifted and we don’t know how to turn him back. Any advice bunny boy?” Ryan looked back at the mammal in the middle of the floor. Now that he thought about it, it did remind him of Jonathan.

“There's nothing we can do; just give him a few days or so. Took me nearly a week to transform back after the first time.” Ryan shrugged. Bryce walked over to calm his furry friend down. He began to pet Delirious’s head like he would with Ohm the other had a startled shapeshift. The raccoon flinched from the contact, but slowly pressed up into the hand as it ran through his fur. “Someone needs to watch him.”

At this statement, Vanoss is the first one to jump at the task of taking care of Jonathan. “I can do it! I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.”

Nogla chuckled before whispering: “Ah ship it” under his breath. Evan reaches down and lifts up Jonathan before carefully placing him over his shoulder like a baby. He could hear Delirious give a little huff; Vanoss lets out an amused chuckle.

“It’s not like you can really walk on your own yet, you couldn’t even find your way out of a pile of clothes!” Evan teases. Tyler gives his teasing awws and calls Delirious a baby before walking out of the room to make some new, unsalted, coffee.

-

Evan arrives at the guest bedroom he and Delirious were sharing before plopping the raccoon onto the bed. Vanoss paces around the room as he tried to set up everything his buddy would need. “Extra blankets when it’s cold, a makeshift staircase up to the counter and to the faucet for water, movies for us to watch… food, I need to find out what you need to eat!” Evan mumbles to himself, seemingly forgetting that Delirious only looked like an animal, not being one entirely. Jonathan got bored of watching the asian ramble to himself and wanted to make his presence known. So he tried to think of what sound a raccoon made, but he wasn’t too sure. 

Delirious took a deep breath and tried to make a sound; an adorable squeak was all he achieved which indeed got Evan’s attention. Just not quite what he wanted, “Aww dude, that was so cute!” The asian laughs, this made Jonathan frustrated and he turns his back to his friend. “oh no… I-I’m sorry!” he was still chuckling. Vanoss reaches out to pet the small mammal, but pulls his hand back. Instead, he sits down on the bed next to Delirious. The raccoon gives in and leans up against his best friend.

Evan shifts slightly as to get up which earns a whine from Jon. “Dude, I'm putting on a movie. ‘Sides, still need to figure out what to feed you... “ Delirious jumps off the bed, still learning how to keep balance on four feet, and wobbles towards the door. Vanoss follows and opens the door, “Do you want me to carry you, or can you walk to the kitchen?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Delirious puffs out his cheeks and shakily walks out into the hallway. “Guess you're walking then,” the asian chuckles.

As the two precede down the hall, a scream of anger echoed through, then not even a second later a blur of white feathers whipped past Evan’s head. Following not far behind was Terroriser. “Brock, god dammit! Don't you run- er fly away from me when I'm talking to you!” He yelled, Evan was quick to jump in front of Brian to keep him from accidentally stepping on Jonathan. This caused a huge collision, “Evan what the fuck! Brock is getting away!”

“Sorry Brian, but you could’ve hurt Delirious!”

The raccoon stepped out from behind Vanoss, the poor guy was shaking again! “Wait, so you're telling me that Delirious is a shifter! You know what, nevermind. I gotta catch Moo before that bird brain can get too far away.” And with that, the Irishman rushed down the hall after the eagle again.

“So, why don't we carry on with going to the kitchen bud,” the asian said, Jon nodded and they continued on their way.

-

The two arrive in the kitchen, and Delirious walks right up to a counter before looking back at Evan expectantly. Vanoss rolls his eyes before picking up the raccoon and placing him on the countertop. Jonathan shifts his weight to his back legs and uses the striped tail to help keep balance. Then he slowly reaches up and opens a pantry to find all the chips and crackers Tyler keeps in his house. He decides on grabbing some Saltines and nearly falls off the counter backwards, only staying on the cool marble due to Evan being right there.

Tyler walks in with Mini and begins laughing hysterically when he catches sight of a certain raccoon raiding his kitchen with Evan. “Dude, I wish I brought my phone! Could’ve taken a picture,” Vanoss rolls his eyes as he grabs the crackers and Delirious, putting his friend back on the floor.

“I didn't actually think he'd be adorable!” Craig squeaks out in excitement, then clasps his hands over his mouth and turns bright red in embarrassment. Wildcat and Evan share a look before they burst of laughing. 

Jonathan walks over to Mini and brushes against his leg with pity. Craig sigh in defeat and joins in on the laughter, lifting Jonathan up to get a better look at his face. “Woah guys, look at Jon’s face! It looks like he has his Jason mask on,” Mini comments, this made the raccoon roll his eyes. Then, when Craig got his face close enough, Delirious licked his nose as a joke. This made the man freeze in place and Tyler started wheezing he was laughing so hard.

“Uh Mini, you ok dude?” Evan asked with a concerned tone.

Craig blinked a couple of times, “Your breath stinks Delirious…” he says before placing said raccoon back onto the floor. The trio laugh as Delirious puts on a playful pout, crossing his little arms and sitting. Evan says farewell to their two friends as both parties turn to leave. Jonathan turns around to see Mini and Wildcat tangle their fingers together. Delirious lets out a small yawn which grabs the other's attention, “Does the baby need me to carry him?” Evan coos gently in a mocking tone. Jon nods and is carefully picked up and carried back to the room.

They spend the rest of the night snuggled up on the bed watching movies and eating crackers. Delirious was curled up the other's lap and both under a blanket. Jon was the first one asleep, it made sense though. From what Evan knew, shifting takes a lot of energy and the first shift always happened during an adrenaline rush. The fight or flight response is what triggers a shift. “So I guess anyone could be a shifter, huh Del?” Evan whispers, gently stroking the sleeping raccoon’s fur. The movie was still playing the background, the sounds filling the room as Evan too was slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

-

Evan wakes up to a soft voice chatting on its own, “What time is it?” he grumbles.

“7:42 am” a voice replies. He looks around the room to find Moo sitting cross legged on the floor and Delirious sitting opposite of him, the raccoon looking ecstatic about something.

“Wait, Brock… are those my clothes?” Vanoss asks, now studying the other carefully. Brock was indeed wearing his clothes, and why was he in Jon and his room?

“Sorry Evan, didn't quite have mine when I came in. Brian won't let me back into the room…”

Evan was about to ask about it, but drops the topic. Instead, he talks about something else “So, what were you talking about with Jon, seeing as he can't speak at the moment?”

This question made Delirious nervous and fidgety all of a sudden, “Oh nothing! And he doesn't need a voice to have a civilized chat, I do the talking and he makes movements like nodding or shaking his head.” Moo chimes in quickly. Jon lets out a shaky breath that makes Evan suspicious. “I was also just asking how he was handling this whole ordeal. Del says he's not quite as tired and wants to hang out with the others today!”

Jonathan nods to this. “Then what are we waiting for? Come on, let's find our friends,” Vanoss says before all three leave the room. They were greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen, there stood Tyler cooking and chatting with Craig. Bryce and Ohm were off in the other room, and Brian was arguing with Nogla about games they should play.

“Hey bird brains!” Mini calls out, “Go talk with your boyfriend, he’s acting like an idiot again.”

Brock pouts, “He’s not my boyfriend and why should I? S’not my fault he’s actin’ like that.”

“Come on! You can’t keep my clothes all day anyway,” Evan encourages. Moo turns to walk away from the room when Jonathan sprints over to Terroriser.

“Oh no you don’t you rodent son of a bitch!” Brock calls out while chasing the raccoon, causing Brian to look over in confusion. Delirious stops mid-run, making Brock to slide right into Brian and both fall over. Everyone in the room has gone silent now, all eyes on Moo and Terroriser. Jon quickly scampers over to check if his friends are alright. “I hate you,” Brock hisses at the raccoon.

Jonathan gives him an apologetic look before returning back to Vanoss, who was, along with Wildcat, trying not to laugh. Mini was glaring at both hysterical men, playfully thwaping Tyler on the head. Brock and Brian get up from the floor and avoid eye-contact, making things more awkward than needed, “Just make up already ye bastards!” David orders, before walking out to join Bryce and Ryan. Terroriser was the first to make a move, grabbing Moo’s arm and dragging the other away from everyone else.

“I can’t believe you ran away last night! You made me so worried,” he says to Brock.

“Look, I’m sorry Brian… I just needed some space so-” Brock gets cut off with a kiss from Brian. He pushes back into the kiss, before they break apart for air.

“Just promise me ya won’t do that again?” Terroriser asks, the other nods. Once again they are on each other, making out like it’s the last time they ever will. (Spoiler: it’s not; XD) Once that little thing was over, both men walk out into the living room to join in on some competitive gameplay against Lui and Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I know it's not written as well, but this chapter was just a bit hard to write. I swear it will be more progressive with two new shifters with ch3!

The group was wandering the busy streets of LA, when a police officer stopped them. “May I ask why there is a raccoon in your party?” he questions; a hint of authority peeking through the curiosity.

Craig was the first to speak up out of their group of ten, “Our friend here is a shifter, sorry for the inconvenience.” The officer eyed the raccoon with suspicion but soon left to continue business elsewhere when Jon nods in agreement to his friend.

They were mostly left alone for the rest of the afternoon, only having Delirious being forced to stay outside with someone when entering some stores and a restaurant. Evan mostly stayed as the raccoon’s company. It reaches dinner time and the gang decides to go back home to Tyler’s, opting to order pizza for dinner. Being in the fresh air all day filled Delirious with new energy as he weaves in and out of everyone’s legs as they walk. This makes their friends annoyed, but Brock sees it as fun and shifts into an eagle, leaving Brian to carry the discarded clothing. The two animals chasing each other back and forth, causing Wildcat to trip and fall into Craig.

“God fucking damn it you two!” Tyler shouts in anger, before helping Mini back up. They finally reach the house, and Bryce looks at Ohm who is gazing longingly at his two shifter friends playing in the driveway. “Go on, have fun dude,” Bryce assures. Ryan immediately perks up, and in his place a rabbit. The grey bunny hops over to join the game of chase Jon and Brock were having. The others go inside, leaving the three to fool around like children. During their game, Moo flies a bit too close to Delirious, and the raccoon plucks him out of the air by grabbing the eagle’s foot. Both get tangled up, and Ohm takes the opportunity to jump onto the pile, effectively trapping his friends and winning the game.

The three of them eventually make it back inside, covered in dirt. “Nu-uh,” Tyler yells from the other room, “You three aren’t coming in without getting baths!” Delirious is the first one to dash and hide, unfortunately, Evan catches him pretty quickly.

“You heard him, Del, bath time!” the Asian laughs and Jon pouts. Evan dumps Delirious in the tub, and not too long after, Ohm joins him as well, still a rabbit. He came in struggling against Nogla’s hold, but it wasn’t working. The Irishman gave tight hugs, so a rabbit wouldn’t be able to escape. Ryan is dumped into the tub next to Delirious, and then the water starts running. Evan is playing with the temperature, but Jon tries to climb out, the freezing cold water making his fur stand on end.

Then the unexpected happens, Ryan thumps his back foot down, splashing himself, Jonathan, and Evan with the cold water. Vanoss cracks up as Jon falls on his butt from the splash making everything slippery. Ohm has such a smug face, making Jon want to wipe it off. Nogla walks back over with a bottle of pet shampoo/ conditioner. Evan fills a cup with water and soaks both mammals down to their skin as Nogla works the product through their furs. 

When the both are finally over, Evan cracks up laughing, “Jon, dude. You look like a shaggy-haired dog!” He gasps between laughter. David wasn't much better either. Ohm and Delirious are dried off with towels and finally, let out. The first thing Ohm does is run off to his and Bryce’s room to shift back and get changed. Jonathan on the other hand walks back out to the living space to watch his friends play games. Evan and Nogla trail behind him.

After Wildcat rages off from losing a 1v1 against Evan, Jonathan walks up and steals the controller from Lui. He playfully sticks his tongue out at the other and gives Vanoss a cheeky look. “Can you even use the controls?” Mini asks; the raccoon gave a wink and gets the GTA character to move, albeit rather roughly. “Alright!” Evan shouts, “I’ll beat your furry tail at this game,” Nogla counted down from five and then the game began. Both characters pull out their guns and began to shoot at each other. Jon got low on health, but that was according to plan. Evan usually became much more reckless when he thought he was about to win, so Jon stood up, took precise aim, and boom! Evan’s character fell, his side of the screen displaying the “Wasted” text. The man lets out an annoyed yell, calling the raccoon out for cheating. Everyone in the room, even Tyler from the kitchen, were shouting ‘ooooooh!’

“Me next!” Lui calls out, “Since this vermin took my turn, it’s my game against the winner!” Once again, Jonathan beats his opponent and wins the match. He loses the next round to Ohm who plays against Mini. It quickly became evening with all this excitement and everyone either ate dinner or went to bed. Jon and Evan had dinner, Vanoss ate leftover pizza while Del snacked on some cheesy puffs. Soon there was a storm brewing and everyone who was awake went their separate ways. The partners in crime, Delirious, and Vanoss, went to watch a movie. It was a cheesy horror movie, and they both fell asleep like halfway through.

-

The storm from earlier was becoming much harsher, lightning would crack across the dark sky while thunder echoed off the never-ending rain. Bryce was woken up by a particularly threatening strike of thunder to find a frightened grey rabbit huddled up beneath the blankets. “Oh Ryan, are you scared of a little thunder?” Bryce taunted, the bunny pulled it’s head out from under the comforter to glare at the other, only to hide when the lightning lit up the room. Bryce snickered a bit before pulling Ohm in for a hug.

“Oh you big baby,” he cooed while petting his friend’s furry ears. Ryan slowly calmed down enough to ignore the storm. The rabbit cuddled up to Bryce’s side, basking in the other’s warmth and calmness. Soon both men fell back asleep, ignorant of the passing storm. When morning arrived, Nogla crept into their room with his phone and took a picture of the most adorable thing ever. Ohm, who was human again, lay stretched across Bryce’s chest while the other had an arm around him, protecting Ryan from the previous night's thunder and lightning.

David crept back out of the room silently, almost like he was never there, then sent the photo to his other friends. Marcel, who didn’t join them on this trip was the first to reply back to the group chat. “Omfg, I regret my decision to skip out this year!” This caused some of the other chat members to wake up and become active. In five minutes, everyone who had yet to pick up their phone were bombarded with a million texts.

Then the chat became silent when Bryce decided to wake up, “Y’all just jealous cause I got a hot bf.”

-

When morning came, Evan woke up next to Jon, but not a raccoon, a fully naked Jonathan. Evan yelled in surprise, waking up the other, “What what!” Jon shrieks in shock, then realizes the situation he’s in. The embarrassed man quickly covers himself under the blankets when Tyler bursts in with a baseball bat.

“WHO’S GETTING MURDERED!” He yells. Then the room goes quiet as Wildcat looks at this situation, then he smirks cheekily. “Oooh, someone got naughty~” Tyler teases.

“NO!” Evan shouts, his whole face was bright red. Jon, on the other hand, was trying to hide from the world, Craig came around the corner, analyzes the situation, then wacks Tyler in the back of the head.

“Leave them alone,” Mini playfully scolds.

“Alright, alright… welcome back Delirious,” Tyler says with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed despite it lacking... please comment and leave kudos <3
> 
> Check out Wish, for it is an original and not lacking. Pease leave kudos and comments there as well. Thank you for reading more stories!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after being abandoned for a while, its finally finished. I kinda rushed this chapter and didnt read through. At least I finished it!

“Sooo,” Evan starts off the conversation, “How are you feeling?” Ever since Jon turned back, it has slightly awkward between them. That’s probably because he just accidentally looked at his best friend's dick. 

Jonathan carefully thinks over his words before answering: “Normal, I think.” He doesn't make eye contact, and that worries Evan. They sit in silence for a few moments more until Evan can't handle the tension anymore.

“Are we gonna talk about this thing between us, and what happened this morning?” The Canasian blurts out earning a shocked expression from Jon. “Screw it, I'm just going to come out and say it.” Evan takes a deep breath before continuing his train of thought: “I like, REALLY like you more than friends. I think… that I love you, but I'm afraid to lose our friendship.” 

“Oh,” was the  _ ever so _ intelligent reply from Jonathan. Both men were blushing by now as they lock eyes for just a moment. Jon’s eyes flicker down to Evan’s lips and then back up again; he subconsciously licked his own under the Canadian’s stare. They were leaning in slowly… getting closer and closer…

“HEY GUYS, ARE YE SMASHING YET OR WAT?” Nogla yells from the entrance as he throws the door open. Jon shrieks as he shoves Evan off the bed and falls off the other side himself. 

-

“Welcome back Delirious!” Brian grins and slaps Jon on the back. Jon winces but smiles back at his Irish friend. “Everything transform back ok?”

“Yeah, why?” Jon asks with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Well, there was this one time when Brock shifts back, but he still had a beak!”

A pillow hits the Irishman in the back of the head. Both turn around to find a flustered Brock rather annoyed with his significant other. Without saying a word, Brock drags Brian away by the shirt collar.

After that, the day continues on as normal. The annual trip was coming close to an end and a few of their friends were already packing up for flights and driving back home. Jonathan was a little disappointed when Ohm and Bryce were part of that small number. Evan must have noticed and wouldn't leave him alone, always doing silly things and cracking jokes for him. Jon really appreciated Evan’s effort and rewarded the Canasian with a kiss on the cheek. 

By the next day, only Nogla; Evan; Tyler; Mini and Jon were left. Nogla, somehow being both a third-wheel and fifth-wheel at the same time made everything rather awkward for the two couples. Luckily, everyone decided to spend the day wandering the streets and just look around. 

The group wanted to split up, and so Tyler went with Jon and Craig while Evan walked with Nogla. The Irishman -despite chatting his ear off- and Ev discussed a lot of cool topic ideas for their channels. They went in and out of shops, and mindlessly browsing through knick-knacks. That's when Evan received a call from Craig. He picks up and asks “Hello?”

“Evan! We need some help! Del and I have been separated from Tyler, and there's-" Static cuts through their call before quickly picking back up. “Del shifted, but we're cornered!”

Evan feels his heart drop, and he quickly explains the situation to Nogla. Mini sends true location and the two hurry. They come up on Tyler who's knocking a person aside; eye lit up with fury. With determination tuning through his veins, Evan takes off so fast that it's like his feet aren't even touching the ground anymore.

He looks down and- the ground is a few feet beneath him. Evan panics and realises he's grown two big wings. He's shifted into a bird. Evan nearly falls from the sky and forces himself to flap his wings. 

He pushes this to the back of his mind for now, Jon and Craig still need help. With his new birds eye view, Evan spots his friend and lover quickly. He swoops down to attack a guy with a black mask before regaining height and letting out a war screech. Craig looks up in shock, so do the two guys corning them. The raccoon below takes the opportunity to lunge and bite down on the closest guy’s leg. Evan swoops down again, talons out, and grabs ahold of a mask.

Then out if nowhere, Every one is knocked off balance by a boar rushing into them. Nogla running up, holding a pile of clothes and a worried look on his face. Craig quickly grabs ahold of Jon before something could happen to him ad steps back while the boar holds one guy down while Evan digs his claws into the back of another. Soon the sounds of police siren catch up and the cops arrest the criminals who jumped Jon and Craig. Jon shifts back and quickly changes behind a corner hike Nogla hoes on a rant about how reckless it was for Evan to start flying for the first time.

“Such a handsome owl,” Jon coos as Ev hops up onto his outstretched arm. Craig on the other hand began murmuring to Tyler about something. 

When they all settle back at Tyler’s house, Nogla says his goodbyes. Jon chuckles when he realizes that he now gets a chance to care for little birdie Evan. Craig decided to prolong his stay to help Tyler out, and was now currently wrestling on the floor with the boar. Craig’s hand were wrapped around do the tusk as he pushed back against Tyler. Jon ruffled Evan’s feathers and continually pet the Canadian.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you have enjoyed. This is taking me way longer than it should to write. There shouldn't be that many chapters, so expect like 2-5.
> 
> Let me know if you would want me to switch to a different ship point of view for a chapter in the comments below.


End file.
